


【佐鸣子】無題

by kokona_0416



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 單方面性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: bg車，佐鳴子，酒後～





	【佐鸣子】無題

**Author's Note:**

> 肉又幹又柴不好吃慎入

「嘿嘿、佐助～」

鳴子從對方頸窩裡抬起頭來，眉眼彎彎地笑著打了個酒嗝，手環著黑髮男人的脖子重心向後坐在人家大腿上磨蹭來磨蹭去。佐助還是第一次見自己伴侶這個樣子，表面上處變不驚平平淡淡實際上放在沙發扶手上的手已經握緊了拳，心裏亂哄哄地也不知道這手該放在哪裡。

佐助裹著浴袍剛從浴室出來坐到沙發上的時候鳴子就帶著一身酒氣像一隻金毛犬一樣撲過來了，佐助還沒把心裡的疑惑問出口就被對方一下又一下落在嘴唇上的啵唧奪去了心神。鳴子親了一會兒也就停下了，伸手把佐助的浴袍蝴蝶結一下扯開，手撐著他腹肌就開始扭起腰來。佐助一低頭也只能看見鳴人濕漉漉的睫毛還有沒把拉鍊完全拉上而從衣領透出的赤裸，然而隨後感覺到的卻是大腿上的柔軟濕潤。

他的女朋友外套和裙子底下什麼都沒穿。

「佐助佐助佐助佐助⋯⋯」

鳴子見他不為所動於是變本加厲地繼續喊名字，勾著對方脖子把自己下半身貼到他只穿著黑色底褲的下身上繼續蹭著。佐助這會兒已經被蹭的硬硬的了但還在天人交戰，一邊想著不能趁人之危一邊想著這樣還不上算什麼男人，還沒糾結過五秒他就遵循著小惡魔的建議抓著對方手腕從自己肩膀脖子上扯下來抬頭去親鳴子。想著只是為了分散她的注意力也就沒想著把對方穩到臉頰通紅喘不上氣，所以也就親親嘴角舔舔舌尖吸吸下唇，但手上已經火急火燎地扶著人腰讓她懸空跨坐著然後把人家的短裙掀起來往下探了。

嗯，濕乎乎的。佐助沒見過他女朋友這幅樣子他心裡也迷迷茫茫的。他彎起手指蹭了蹭女孩子下面的柔軟便熟門熟路地分開花瓣尋找對方喜歡的地方。鳴子被這一摸身子一抖腦子也清醒了些，看見佐助帶著點紅的臉又覺得不太好意思地努努嘴回吻了一口。

佐助一手來回摸著鳴子的腰另一手還在人家下身摸來摸去。喝醉酒身上熱乎著鳴子也受不了四處點火卻又得不到吃不飽的動作便自己挺腰去蹭佐助的手指，還在對方耳邊嘟嘟囔囔「想要佐助⋯嗚、好不好嘛⋯⋯」聽得佐助趁接吻時咬住對方的舌尖中指頂進了那不斷溢出蜜液的小穴，成功地把對方的一連串喘息封成小動物一樣的嗚咽。

喝完酒的鳴子全身熱熱的，連裏面也是熱熱緊緊的，吸著自己的手指不放。佐助看著對方朝自己探出一點舌尖索吻，心裏想著的卻是對方香香軟軟的身體。他動了動手指，滿意地看見對方又是一抖後開始來回抽動起來，他熟知自己女朋友的身體。佐助默認了鳴子小狗一樣的舔舐索吻，左手拉開了對方的運動服拉鏈，捏了捏那團柔軟後拇指抵著因為興奮而漲出來的乳尖捻動著。

鳴子這邊已經快忍不住了，胸前和下面一起的快感都快把她的理智給燒糊了。佐助還是那樣不緊不慢地進出手指時不時曲起來往那塊軟肉上按一下，聽見對方的小聲呻吟之後心滿意足地又重新開始慢慢動作起來。酒精慾望混在一起變成了眼淚在鳴子眼眶中打轉，浸得那雙藍色眼睛更如天空一般，她咬著下唇自己扭起腰來把敏感往佐助手上送，黑髮男人感受到伴侶的小動作之後移開了在對方胸上的手轉而去摸她的臉頰。

「準備好了？」  
「嗯嗯嗯⋯快進來佐助⋯⋯」

還沒等佐助開口鳴子就拉著他的內褲示意對方脫下來，隨後伸手握住那熱燙的性器抬起腰用自己濕乎乎的下身上下蹭動著，讓自己的體液混著對方的情液把兩個人下半身都搞的濕漉漉的。每次穴口好不容易將性器頂端吃進去一點後卻又因為太濕太滑又滑了出來。鳴子快要急得掉眼淚了，但是越急越進不去，佐助想著這到底是在折磨誰呢，於是便一手托著女朋友的屁股一邊用陰莖去戳弄那粉嫩穴口，挺進一點後便停下繼續的動作轉而刺激淺處。

鳴子真的快哭了，嗚咽著為求而不得小聲呻吟起來，嘴裡嗚嗚咕咕地喊著「佐助快一點受不了了」，而當佐助捏著對方的腰往下摁自己挺腰上頂的時候鳴子被這突如其來的刺激給逼上了一次小高潮，肉壁緊緊吸著性器不放，彷彿是要榨出精液一般蠕動著。佐助嘖了一聲，皺著眉頭扶著鳴子讓她抬起點腰，伸手圈住自己陰莖根部減緩差點被夾出來的射精感。

真是不得了啊。佐助呼出一口氣，沾滿對方愛液的手指摸向她的花核，指腹抵著揉動著的同時開始慢慢抽插起來。佐助一向是情事裡不太出聲的人，過於隱忍皺著眉頭，最多也是呼吸粗重一些，鳴子可就不一樣了，舒服就是舒服疼就是疼，本就不太顧及情緒的表露喝了酒更是放得開。騎乘位的深度讓她嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟著，快感還沒降下去新一波的快感熱潮又湧了上來，撐在佐助腹肌上的手握拳又張開想緩解些直衝大腦的快感卻又無果，彷彿小動物一樣的抓撓更是刺激了佐助。佐助扶在鳴子腰上的手上移，安撫性地摸了摸對方的背便往下按，讓人伏在自己身上感受著她太陽一般暖洋洋的感覺。

「佐助、佐助⋯⋯好舒服的說⋯」  
「佐助⋯⋯多一點嗚嗯⋯」

體位變化方便鳴子緊緊抱住對方，她怎麼會不清楚自己男朋友的敏感點呢，她將胸乳蹭蹭對方胸口後便抱緊佐助，叼住男人的耳垂一邊喘息一邊說點不滿足的胡話，成功換來戀人喉嚨的一聲咕嚕和用力起來的挺動。

「嗚啊、佐助、那裡⋯⋯嗚⋯！」

被頂到不得了地方的女孩子渾身一顫沒了逗弄對方的心思，像一隻乖順的小動物一樣伏在對方胸膛感受他的動作。酒精發酵連帶著情慾一起蒸騰，鳴子感覺渾身都濕漉漉的，嘴唇還在被佐助吸吸舔舔，胸前也沾上了不知道是自己還是對方的汗，整個下半身都被彼此愛液沾溼黏糊糊的，更何況現在還在因為挺進抽出動作擠出更多色情液體。

鳴子一邊舔著佐助的下唇一邊感受著下身的兇器更深了點，惹得佐助也發出一聲低吟，知道佐助也快到了的鳴子也開始扭著屁股幫助對方也幫助自己攀上新的頂點。

「佐助佐助佐助⋯再往那邊一點⋯嗯⋯⋯」

佐助當然知道自己愛人的敏感點，一邊啄吻著對方臉頰一邊將對方往自己的性器上按，深處的肉紋密密匝匝地箍住龜頭吮吸的快感讓佐助頭皮一陣發麻，在感受到鳴子火熱內裏緊縮著又一次高潮時佐助也低喘著抵著對方深處的敏感點射了出來。

「嗚⋯⋯！佐助嗚嗚啊⋯⋯」

在鳴子被內射得又一陣抖，高潮勁過去後發覺自己連起來的力氣都沒有便乾脆趴在男朋友身上不起來了，身心都得到滿足的佐助一邊親吻著戀人的髮頂一邊用手指從上至下順著對方的髮絲作為安撫。鳴子緩了緩便直起身子，軟下的性器滑出濕熱穴口還帶著點白濁溢了出來，奇異感覺又惹得鳴子臉一紅，隨後又將注意力轉回男朋友臉上緊盯著看。

「怎麼了？」

佐助皺著眉一臉不解，還以為自己臉上沾了什麼東西剛想伸手抹抹看的時候就聽見自己女朋友一邊說話一邊手上開始動作。

「我一直覺得了佐助你的劉海不會擋住視線嗎我說為什麼在家裡也不撩起來啊。」

鳴子眼疾手快從外套兜裡拿出自己綁雙馬尾的魚板發圈撩起佐助的劉海向上一綁。

「嘿嘿～果然很適合佐助啊我說，」鳴子說著打了個酒嗝，然後又開口，「我們家也有隻約克夏了！」

-Fin-


End file.
